Individually packaged products are known which have absorbent articles, such as sanitary napkins, panty liners and paper diapers wrapped with individual packaging sheets. Individual packaging of the absorbent articles allows each of the absorbent articles to be conveniently and hygienically carried.
In the individually packaged product, it is usually the case that the absorbent article inside can be seen through the individually packaged product, or it is apparent that it is an individual packaged absorbent article, and therefore in order to disguise its sanitary nature, the individually packaged product is usually further placed in a pouch and encased in a bag or the like.
Therefore, it is preferred for an absorbent article housed in an individually packaged product to not be recognizable at a glance.
Thinner individually packaged products have also been developed as such individually packaged products, and are commercially available as products that neatly fit in bags and pockets and can be easily carried around.
In such thin individually packaged products, the entire outer surface of the individually packaged product is coated with a colored material so that the housed absorbent article is not recognizable at a glance.
Also, PTLs 1-4 are examples of individually packaged products wherein sections other than the outer surface of the packaging sheet are colored. In PTLs 1-3 there are described individually packaged products of absorbent articles in which the release layers are colored, while PTL 4 describes an individually packaged product of an absorbent article in which a drawing design is printed on the back sheet.